


С тех пор я пил из тысячи рек

by lachance



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Drama, Futures End, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Над дверью болталась потрепанная вывеска «Раненая утка».</p>
            </blockquote>





	С тех пор я пил из тысячи рек

Рой знал, кого увидит за стойкой, до того, как толкнул дверь. Потому что только у одного человека хватило бы на такое самоиронии. У него — и у Джейсона, но Джейсон растворился где-то в ЮАР, когда пересек границу по поддельным документам и скрылся в лагере исламских террористов.

Над дверью болталась потрепанная вывеска «Раненая утка».

Рой тяжело приблизился к стойке — будто шел на виселицу. Сел, оглушительно скрипнув стулом, и произнес, развязно хмыкнув:

— По пиву, Тимми?

Тим протирал бокалы и натянуто улыбался, отвечая:

— Еще раз назовешь меня так — вылетишь отсюда стрелой.

И Рой пытался засмеяться как раньше, и ничего не вышло.

 

Он оставил Джейсона, и все покатилось под откос. Не у него — он занял место Зеленой Стрелы, и почувствовал, что делает что-то важное, что он — важен. Черт возьми, он наконец бросил пить. А вот Красный Колпак светился на радарах от Нью-Йорка до Могадишо, тряс старыми железками, оставшимися от Кори, и мало чем отличался от Дезстроука, на самом деле. Оставалось всего ничего до того, как из бывшего напарника он превратился бы в мишень.

И он превратился.

Они стреляли друг в друга, и этого не изменит теперь даже господь бог. Джейсон как был, так и остался быстрее него, лучше. Детишки Бэтмена все отличались прекрасной выучкой. Рой восхищался, а позавидовать не мог. Он видел их всех — Дика, Тима, Джейсона, черт, даже мальчишку-Дэмиена, даже Стэф, и понимал, что никому из них от этой выучки потом не отмыться.

Тим все еще мог уложить соперника одной левой.

Это читалось в его движениях, когда он с явной неохотой наливал Рою пиво, и отворачивался, не откликаясь на шутки, и совсем не смотрел в глаза.

 

Рой пытался — как раньше.

Рой старался так сильно, что выходило натужно и вовсе не смешно. Он чувствовал себя так, будто стоит у края сцены и из последних сил пытается удержать интерес переменчивой публики. Он точно знал: стоит расслабиться — они уйдут к другому комику. Тим никуда не уходил. Это была его стойка, его чертов бар и его такая счастливая на вид жизнь, в которую Рой ворвался без спросу и должен бы уйти.

Но он не уходил тоже.

 

Тима теперь даже звали как-то по-дурацки. Ирония вывески над его баром совсем не считывалась — мог бы заметить только кто-то из прошлого, кто-то вроде Роя, и уж он-то заметил. Об этом он шутил тоже — Тим морщился и не отвечал.

Однажды, когда Тим обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на объявление результатов какого-то бездарного бейсбольного матча по телеку, Рой быстро протянул руку и накрыл ладонью его запястье над ремешком часов. Тим дернулся и едва не уронил бокал со стойки. И посмотрел так, что в словах не было нужды. Короткое «выметайся» читалось по губам.

Ведь Рой знал его так чертовски хорошо. Когда-то знал. Они столько работали вместе — во всех уголках света. Они устраивали военные перевороты в маленьких тоталитарных странах, и разоружали армии, и сражались с демонами, и просто — сражались. Он помнил, как Тим нависал над ним на вытянутых руках, широко улыбаясь, и целовал в кончик носа, и читал вслух, и ругался на брошенные Джейсоном пепельницы. Как они просыпались втроем в каких-то сквотах, где за проживание надо было платить ланкийскими рупиями, с потолка сыпалась штукатурка, а в душе лилась ледяная вода. Как они перевязывали друг друга, спорили и грызлись. Как Тим улыбался — так больше не умел никто.

Будто пока история продолжается, все можно исправить и переиграть.

Тим не верил в конец игры так сильно, что она никогда не заканчивалась — чертов стоик, последний правильный парень на земле.

 

Еще был Олли, но его не стало, и все давние слова Тима о том, что они справятся, перестали хоть чего-то стоить. Рой ввалился в бар уже нетрезвым — от адреналина и ярости. От понимания, что на самом деле все испортил не Файршторм, а только он сам. Как и всегда. Талант инженера и механика не мешает ломать все, к чему прикасаешься, как оказалось.

Тим скривился, глядя на него, но все равно налил, едва не плеснув через край. Рой тупо смотрел на то, как по запотевшему стеклу стекают капли, и на руку Тима на стойке, и порывался закрыть лицо ладонями. Хотелось надраться. Как в старые добрые времена — так, чтобы на утро не помнить ни Файршторма, ни собственного срыва, ни того, что Олли больше нет, ни даже Тима.

Не помнить своего имени, очнуться кем-то другим.

Олли давно не был ему наставником, да боже, Олли теперь даже не был Зеленой Стрелой. Будто время дало обратный ход, позволяя посмотреть на того Оливера Куина, каким он был, когда Рой, завороженный, сидел на передних рядах и шептал кому-то, что, черт возьми, он хочет от него детей. Тренировки, место его помощника, Кью-Кор — все ушло, оставив человека, который всегда протягивал руку, когда Рой оступался.

Стихли голоса последних посетителей, остался только треск спортивных комментаторов по TV. Методично надираясь, он удивлялся, как успел привыкнуть к тому, что раньше рядом всегда был Джейсон. С ним все казалось простым — пострелять, потрахаться, напиться. Найти заказ, в ходе которого придется говорить на суахили так долго, что потом, на американской границе, он не сможет произнести собственное имя, запутавшись в префиксах, и их обоих загребут за подделку документов. Джейсон вытаскивал его из тюрем, и вправлял мозги, и тащил вперед, когда Рой больше не мог идти.

Вести кого-то за собой он умел лучше Бэтмена и Зеленой Стрелы вместе взятых, хоть и не признал бы этого никогда.

Все было так просто. Они были так молоды.

Джейсон теперь ходил во все той же старой куртке и кепке Роя, дразнил своих жертв красными тряпками — будто быков, не боялся ни полиции, ни бога, ни черта. Тим отрастил бороду, держал бар и припадал на левую ногу. Рой не изменился — он остался таким, как был, когда другие пошли дальше.

Тим хмурился, и явно считал его дешевкой, а драку на похоронах — каким-то бездарным фарсом, но даже после закрытия продолжал ему подливать, и молчал. Рой пробовал заговорить с ним — и не нашелся, что сказать. Затих после пары натужных шуток и больше даже не пытался открыть рот.

Нервы у Тима, или как его там звали теперь, сдали к полуночи — он наклонился, накрывая ладонью руку Роя, лежащую на стойке, и принялся говорить что-то. Рой даже не улавливал, что именно. Что-то о том, что они все пытаются жить дальше, и получается хреново, но лучше так, чем в могилу. Потому что когда они все сдохнут, о них даже никто не вспомнит — останутся только клоуны в масках, и с таким наследием лучше бы не оставалось ничего.

— Но это не значит, — говорил Тим, — что мы должны перестать пытаться.

Отключившись, Рой ударился лбом о стойку, и больше ничего не запомнил.

 

Он очнулся ранним утром на узком диванчике, и едва смог подняться на ноги. Плеснул в лицо ледяной воды, посмотрел в зеркало и скривился. А потом его все-таки стошнило, и стало не до кругов под глазами и встрепанных нечистых волос.

Голова раскалывалась, внутренности скручивало. Попытавшись вспомнить, сколько лет ему не было так паршиво, он быстро понял — пять. Ровно пять. Пошатываясь, он вышел к стойке, оглядел пустое помещение, и поднял со столешницы лист из блокнота — краткая записка, оставленная явно для него.

Тим просил дождаться, объяснял, как включить кофемашину, велел не трогать пиво для своего же блага.

Рой ухмыльнулся и положил листок обратно на стол, разгладив пальцами.

Было так легко представить, как Тим собирается, уложив его спать. Педантично протирает стойку, ставит на место бокалы, выключает свет. Хмуро оборачивается у порога, оглядывая полутемное помещение, а потом запирает дверь и уходит прочь тяжелой походкой, припадая на левую ногу. Как он точно знает, что вернется сюда утром, и будет возвращаться до тех пор, пока не состарится или просто не продаст бар, чтобы заняться чем-то другим. Как каждый чертов день своей жизни он уверен в том, что случится завтра. И этого Тиму не могли дать ни работа с Бэтменом, ни костюм Красного Робина, ни тем более Рой.

Почерк у него остался ровным и округлым. Скривившись, Рой быстро, не дав себе времени задуматься, сунул записку в карман.

Выскальзывая на улицу через окно, он знал, что больше сюда не вернется.

Что будет честно не возвращаться в жизнь Тима больше никогда.


End file.
